The Other Side of the Portal
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Here is a sequel to Accidental Portal! Chapters will be loosely related, as if they were episodes from the original series. From odd new villains, to tales of old ones, the gang will be reacquainted to Amity Park. Recoveries and discoveries, and new excitement as Danny experiments as king, dad, and the object of Lancer's new-found curiosity. I suggest reading AP 1st. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright you guys. I'm back! This is a sequel to Accidental Portal (which I finished about a year ago! Can you believe it?) I've grown up a touch in the past few months, and sadly I'm out of practice when it comes to writing fluff. I'll be playing around with it behind the scenes. Regardless, I'm not out of practice with being hilarious! So, this story will mostly be comedic, with some dramatic hints/flashbacks/references to the original. Tonight I'm going to get to rewatching the series, and hopefully that will help with my characters.**

 **I STRONGLY suggest reading Accidental Portal first, if you want the events of this story to make sense.**

 **This chapter will be more dramatic, because it's closest to what happened at the end of A.P. So, overall, I hope you enjoy! I've got a few ideas. I want this one to be as if the chapters are episodes, so the plots of each chapter will be individual, with light story-arcs. But yeah!**

* * *

 _The wind around us began to change. I could feel him. The presence was so sudden and strong. The pure essence of his deathly form was gruesome, and ghosts could feel him from miles away._

 _Suddenly, he appeared. Tall, and glowing green. His eyes were red and spikes make his collar and fur. Horns behind his ears and his wolf-like snout was pointed directly at me. He looked around once before creating a cage in the sky and letting it fall, encasing my classmates and chaperones. However, Dani had jumped out of the way, and hid behind a rock before it could encase her._

 _And Trechor didn't seem to notice, at first, thank God. Sam had her eye on our baby who hid behind a rock behind me, some yards back._

 _I turned my attention back to Trechor, and he smirked at me. "So, I've wanted a rematch in our little game, I'm sure you've heard."_

 _"I'd rather not be dealed in this round," my reply was a monotone._

 _"Oh, but you've already put in your ante." His thick, green, and furry paw-hands wrapped tightly around my throat. He sent a flash of a vision through me, and I choked._ Dan smacked down a building as if it were a fly. He growled and uses his ghostly wail to take the life of a pair of children who had fallen in their attempt of escape.

 _I growled. This was the man who'd caused Sam's fear of thunder-storms. Simply by torturing her like this while I'd been out for the count. I put my hand on his in foolish attempt to loosen his grip. At this, he sent a wave of electricity through me, and pushed another cruel vision of Dan into my mind. He threw me to the ground and I was down as electricity coursed though me. I'd been nearly-killed by it once, and I knew it could happen again._

 _He then went to the cage and looked to Sam, instantly boiling my blood. Whenever my enemies knew my relationship with her, they'd treat her like this, only to anger me further. His long claw traced up her neck as she was unable to back away due to the closeness of everyone in the cage. "So, I see that thunder now booms through your nightmares. Did I do that? I'm so sorry."_

 _She smacked his hand away, but he growls and grabs her neck in his claws once again. He sends her mind a thunderstorm, and she begins to hyperventilate in fear. He smiles, hiss fist closing around her neck. I feel her desperate struggle for breath. Her knees went weak after multiple seconds of asphyxiation._

 _Trechor then looks to Tucker who shivered as he hissed. Trechor shifted into a dull nurse uniform, blood splattered gruesomely across the fabric. His hiss continued as Tucker's face paled. He let go of Sam, and a few students caught her before she could hit her head._

 _Trechor reached in, grabbing the petrified Tucker by the shirt. He pulled Tucker roughly against the bars, knocking him out in the process._

 _He steps back over to me as I began to get up. He grabs at me and sends a longer vision and burst of electricity through me._ Buildings smolder and Dan topples them will the flick of his wrist. He slowly guts people one by one, as if they were fish. The tombs of Sam, Tuck, Jazz, his parents and Lancer are quickly obliterated. Nothing good remains of Amity Park.

 _I growl in my place and Dani reached out for me, tripping and falling into the light._

 _Trechor smirked and grabbed her by her throat as he had done me and her mother. "Why hello there, child." I struggled to get to my feet, angry fear putting tears in my eyes._

 _"And what's your worst fear?" he asked, his voice poison. I saw Trechor prepare an ecto ray._

 _"Let me go! I'll kick your butt so hard, I'l-" She struggled, fighting all the way._

 _"You'll do what?" Trechor glowered, now holding her by her throat._

 _His eyes began to glow. Colors swirled around where his pupils would be, "I wonder what you'd look like melted down"._

No. No secret is worth my baby's life. No secret is worth Danielle.

 _Dani struggled to keep her gaze off of his eyes, but his grip bruised her into submitting._

 _I growled, and tried to jump into action. I couldn't make myself move, though. I just wanted to protect my daughter._

 _I managed to shoot an ecto blast at Trechor. It hit his hand, nearly singeing Danielle, and causing Trechor to roughly drop her. I give her a look, warning her to stay down._

 _"Ooh! Daddy gets scared when his daughter talks to strangers," Trechor taunted, shaking off his burning hand._

 _"As I should be," I admit. Danielle could feel the power radiating off him, I could tell. And the lack of radiating off me. I was low from not being in my ghost form for so long, she knew that. I tried to stand, to prove to her that I was okay._

 _I heard Trechor laugh at my pathetic attempt, and I was shocked to my knees again. More flashes of my ex-future self were poured into my eyes. I looked to Sam and Tucker, who were still out for the count. What if...?_

 _My eyes fell to Mr. Lancer and Mr. and Mrs. Manson._ **"Why look to the teacher who never understands or trusts, and the parents who think you've corrupted their daughter?"** _Came Trechor's booming voice, echoing through my mind, and everyone else's ears. Trechor sent another flash of Dan's destruction and another blast._

 _My eyes then fell on my classmates:_ **"What have they ever done but ridiculed you, while all you did was save them, time and time again."** _My bullies taunted me, joining Trechor in is attack. Another flash of Dan destroying more lives, and another ecto blast to my back._

 _I looked to my parents, hoping for them to save me,_ **"The parents who only want to destroy you, rip you apart molecule by molecule and examine the remains? Not very likely, Daniel."** _My parents didn't make eye contact with me. Another flash of Dan. Another blast from Trechor._

 _I was desperate now, looking to Danielle, but not really knowing why. Trechor stood in front of her, blocking my vision with his evil grin._ **"You wouldn't even let her, if she wanted to. Forget it, Daddy."** _Then came the flash of Dan destroying all of his family, and then his own past self. I screamed now, as the pain of the illusion ripped through my body, joined by the pain of Trechor's well-aimed shot._

* * *

I screamed, and was roughly pulled into sitting.

"Danny." I pulled my knees into my chest. I pressed my hands against my eyes, and sobbed.

I felt my sister say my name again, and hugged me against her chest. My tears gave me a headache, so I scrunched up my eyes. She lightly shook me, but I was too far gone to notice. She didn't know what to do, so she just stayed with me for a while. Everything felt heavy, and so real. That dream felt so real.

Dreams granted to me by Trechor's work always seemed real, though. I should've been used to it by now.

My classmates and I had been home from our little "detour" for about two weeks now. Ghost attacks in Amity were few and far-in-between, after I requested a break from the Zone. I'd finished up my makeup school work; Sam and Tuck had done the same. Lancer was growing close with my little family. Danielle was enjoying the home Wulf and I had made last Saturday. Frostbite said that my legs were close to perfect; I could take the braces off and walk around the house. Things were looking up, overall.

Until nightfall, that is.

"Jazz," I finally whispered. She nodded and assured me quietly. "I'm sorry," I managed to squeak out, still hiding my face. My focus stayed on that demon I could become, and I repeated my tearful apology over and over. My sister opposed me in whispers, though I couldn't truly focus. That headache and my crying took whatever energy I had left out of me. Eventually, exhaustion and Jazz's gentle presence managed to lull me back to a much more peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Friday, but Jazz neglected to wake me for school. She had turned my alarm clock off after leaving my room in the middle of the night. Apparently, at breakfast, my parents told her they had heard my night-terror, and gladly let me sleep. So, I slept until around the time school let out. When I woke up, finally, I squinted at the light in the windows. I grabbed my cellphone to look at the time, and found a few messages.

 _From: Sam 7:34 A.M._

 _Where r u?_

*_next message_*

 _From: Sam 7:36 A.M._

 _Srsly, Danny. Don't mess with me_

*_next message_*

 _From: Sam 7:40 A.M._

 _U kno Tuck and I r always freakin worried about u. If this is a joke it isnt funny. Text me asap, Fenton_

*_next message_*

 _From: Tuck 7:45 A.M._

 _Heads up, Danny-boy. Sam's in that so-scared-she's-scary mood. She's been calling me Foley, and referring to you as 'Fenton', so... Please tell her you're alive before she kills me. I want to have one more Rib-Sandwich-Sunday before I'm in the ground._

*_next message_*

 _From: Sam 8:30 A.M._

 _Just ran into Jazz. She let us kno that ur okay. Sleep well, doofus. Don't scare me like that again_

I sighed with relief, since I'd slept through that stress. I laid back down to try if I could sleep any more, since sleeping in the dark was becoming more and more of a challenge. After a few moments of restlessness, I managed to hover between sleep and wake. I was brought fully into reality by Jazz, a short time later.

"There is no way you slept all day, Danny, right?" Jazz asked me, and I chuckled.

"Woke up around two, yeah."

"Well, good. Feeling awake?" Jazz questioned. I smiled at her, and shifted. My feet touched the floor, and I smiled at the feeling. I stood, ignoring the small spark of pain it caused. Jazz smiled at me, then cast a glaring glance to the braces and crutches near my closet.

"You bet," I grinned, stepping back and forth to test out my balance. I made my way into my closet, Jazz following behind. We went through my portal and I breathed a sigh of relief upon entering my lair.

That is such a weird phrase. I'd always thought that having a _lair_ of my own wouldn't become a reality until I was an actual grown up. I'd always thought a lair would come along when my parents' joints were too worn to chase me anymore. I'd always thought a lair would be something I would come to after a honeymoon, as a first home of sorts.

Although, being a dad at fifteen should've been my first hint that I'd get some of the best things in life a little early.

"Dad," Danielle's voice echoed through the lair. "Jazz!" I picked my daughter up happily. Within seconds, though, Jazz had stolen her away from me.

"And how was your day, little miss?" Jazz asked Dani, her grin evident in her tone.

"It was awesome," Dani squeaked. "Snow Fort and I went hunting, but then I had _lessons."_ The look on the little girl's face was enough to portray how similarly we felt about classes. "But after that, he introduced me to his _girlfriend,_ and after lunch we got to fight!"

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, more keen on her sparring than Jazz seemed to be. "Who all'd you fight?"

"Two of his rookies, and then Mister Glace." Danielle grinned. "I only beat one of the rookies, but I don't mind. Fighting is fun."

"Was it hand-to-hand, or GPs?" I asked, making my way to the kitchen area to grab us all a snack.

"Hand-to-hand." Danielle replied. Jazz sat the two of them down at the table, and I tossed some food to them. I turned into Phantom, ready to relax and enjoy the Zone for all it was worth. Sitting down beside them, I enjoyed a ghost-apple, and listened in about the rest of Dani's day.

* * *

"You guys in here?" Tucker's voice rang from down the hall.

"Yep! Kitchen, dude," I replied, washing up glasses and the like from my what-would've-been-after-school snack. Tucker and Sam made their way in, greeting Jazz and Danielle. Tucker jumped up to sit on the counter, swinging his feet happily. I turned to offer Sam a hug, which was return with a punch to my shoulder.

"Don't even think I didn't remember this morning." Sam huffed at me. I rubbed my arm and rolled my eyes.

"How could I forget." I sighed to myself before deciding that I ought to use one of my powers to set this right.

No, I wasn't going to overshadow my girlfriend.

Instead, I gave her the best puppy-eyed-pout I could muster, hugging her from behind gently. "Please don't be maaaad, Ammy."

"Not gonna work today, Fenton."

Shoot.

"Will it work tomorrow?" Tucker asked for me. Sam smiled at him and nodded.

"Just want to make sure we're clear on how freaking _terrified you made me,_ " Sam announced, and I nodded my head. What else could I really do? I know it would've been identical (if not more intense) had it been the other way around.

I hugged her tighter, knowing that she was still frustrated. We both had a protective streak, it seemed. I was perfectly content being the object of hers. She sighed, patting my face affectionately as it rested on her shoulder.

"I've got all weekend to make it up to you, Ammy. Don't worry." I kissed her cheek lightly, hoping to ease her frustration in any way possible. Tucker chuckled at us, or more specifically the blush I'd forced onto Sam's face. Jazz rolled her eyes, and Dani ignored us for her food. Tucker's niece, alright.

We spent the rest of the evening talking and playing scary video games. After a few rounds, Danielle had topped my high-score. No one could beat Sam's score though. I would say it was pathetic, but everyone know's Sam's the queen of Doom. When Jazz and I had to go back to the Fenton household, she helped me with the work I'd missed that day.

I went to sleep prepared for the night terrors I knew I had coming.

But more than that, I was prepared for the next day; when Sam, Tuck, and I would head out to the comic book store, to read the comics so we wouldn't have to buy them. Great system, really. It was even better when we all got kicked out together.

This was going to be a good weekend.

* * *

 **Alright, guys! I'm not exactly sure what amount of time I'll put between the events of this chapter and the next. They're going to be related, but very loosely, I know.**

 **I am SO open to suggestions! Please! Any chapter ideas or things, just let me know! My ideas are listed out and all, which is great, but they don't flow very well together. So, yeah!**

 **I'm so glad if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and be sure to drop me any suggestions if you have them!**

 **Thanks again for everything, all.**


	2. Canine Conundrum

**Hi! Here's the next chapter. I am so freaking proud of myself for the puns. I seriously cannot stop smiling at myself rn. So, yeah. Here y'go!**

 **Danny Phantom in "Canine Conundrum!" . . . "well this bites"**

* * *

It was only a matter of time, I suppose, before things began to go back to how they once were. I had given the ghosts freedom to come and go as they please. I had healed, nearly entirely. I was exercising and sparring with my friends again.

It only seemed to make sense that things in Amity Park had to go to the dogs.

I woke up up from a fitful sleep around eight in the morning. My legs had kicked my covers off of the bed while I was out-of-it. I yawned; blinking hard as my tongue curled in my mouth, scraping against my teeth slightly. I sat up, stretching out my back legs and back. I hopped off of the bed, and made my way over to my closet to get dressed for the day.

As I passed by my mirror, a small difference caught my eye. I backed up to investigate further. It took my sleepy mind a few more seconds than it typically would've, yet I easily found the error.

I sat in front of the mirror and examined my new, floppy, black ears. I instinctively sniffed the image in front of me, bumping my black nose against the glass. I stood again, looking down to my white paws. I sighed, although it sounded more like a guttural yawn. I shook off any sleepiness that remained, and barked to myself. Great. When I was five, I really _wanted_ a puppy. Not to _be_ a puppy.

As I had willed, my white fur turned black, matching my nose. I felt my ears perk, and my front teeth grow a little sharper. As I stood a little taller, I noticed my paws were still white. I stretched out my legs again, getting used to the new feeling. The bangs that hung in front of my eyes had turned from black to white; I smiled as much as I could at the familiarity.

I hopped up a little, and gave a happy bark when my back legs and furry tail turned into a ghostly tail. I phased through my door, not willing to attempt to manually open it. I landed on the floor, and shifted back into Fenton. I felt my tail wagging at my success.

I paced down the hall, peeking into my family members' rooms. I was the only one of us who liked to sleep with a closed door. Jazz had kicked the habit when we were younger. My parents were still asleep. More importantly, they were also dogs. My mom had orange, neat fur, from what I could see. She was bigger than I was, but still a medium sized dog. My dad had black fur that was graying in some areas. He looked quite a bit bigger, with hanging joules and huge paws. Both were drowning in the clothes they had worn to bed that night, regardless of their size.

I scampered towards Jazz's room and peeked in. She was a dog too, and looked nearly identical to Mom. Her hair was much longer, however, and she looked a little smaller. _Should I wake her?_ I thought, but decided against it. It was likely that only the Fentons were targets - especially if Vlad had anything to do with this. Maybe the fruitloop could only stand so many cat comments. I would go to Tucker and Sam's first, to see if they could help, before I tried to wake Jazz.

I changed into Phantom after checking that I was still the only person - the only _one,_ sorry - awake. I phased downstairs and outside. I walked the sidewalks, searching for any sign of life. It was far too early in the morning for any one to be awake, though. I picked up the pace, scampering to Tucker's house. I tested the connection as I drew closer. He was still fast asleep, it seemed. I flew and phased into his room, shaking off as I landed on the floor.

I hopped onto my hind legs, balancing myself by keeping my paws on the edge of his bed. Tucker, unfortunately, was also a puppy. His fur was a curly pale brown, and his nose was only a shade darker. His glasses and beret still rested on his fuzzy face. His snores filled the room, but were admittedly less annoying now that he had a tail.

I barked, to wake him up. His eyes remained shut. I growled, and barked over and over. He finally opened up his eyes, growling in response to being awoken. When he gained his bearings, he tilted his head at me. I gave him a mix between a growl and a whine. He looked down at himself, and hopped to life. He began to bark frantically, but I couldn't understand him. The connection was admittedly fuzzy, and all I could pick up on was his sudden surprise. I barked back, sitting down to look him in the eye. He finally calmed, and we stared and sniffed at each other for a few moments, unsure of how to proceed.

Finally, I hopped up, and stepped back. He took the invitation and hopped off of his bed. He tilted his head at me again. To be sure we understood each other's position, I shifted from Phantom, into Fenton, and back into Phantom. He nodded briskly.

I barked again, trying to communicate my plan, but when he only replied with a blank look, I had no other choice. I got down on my belly, and scooted underneath him. He hopped away from me once or twice, but finally he stayed put. I stood up once I was sure he was on my back. He shifted, uncomfortably, but I quickly turned us both intangible, and flew us towards Sam's house. By the time I was in the air, he seemed to understand. He tensed in hopes of keeping himself more securely on my back.

We flew into Sam's room, and after a rough landing, I shifted into Fenton. Tired but determined, I scrambled upright. Sam was already awake, and looked up to us when we hit the floor. She had thick but straight black fur. My tail wagged that I wouldn't have to wake her up. Instinctively, I bounded up to her and sniffed either side of her snout. She sniffed back, her tail slowly beginning to wag. Tucker joined in, and I suddenly felt that this canine custom wasn't so weird. My friends smelled familiar. Familiar is good.

I sat down, looking at both of them. My friends followed, and our tails wagged lightly at our reunion. Suddenly, Sam hopped to her feet again, growling lightly. I tilted my head at her, and she barked fiercely. I could only sense her protective anger, which ultimately only left me more confused. She barked repeatedly at me, and I backed away from her some in my fear.

Why would Sam be mad at me, but also protective? I hadn't done anything stupid to cause this, at least that I knew of. I barked back at her for this reason, but she was ever fiercer. I backed down and tried to watch what she was doing, tilting my head so she understood that I was confused. She rolled her eyes as much as she could.

She barked at me, and nodded down to herself, before lifting her paw up and quickly putting it down to balance. Tucker yipped happily, understanding finally. I was still lost. She repeated the gestures, and Tucker copied her for me. He then dropped to the floor, making himself tiny.

Me, Sam, and tiny?

Oh, _rouff._

Danielle was with Snow Fort for the weekend. I'd taken her there last night. But Sam didn't know that. There was no way to communicate it, either. Unless, I could somehow take advantage of her whiteboard? I walked over, and gripped a dry-erase marker in my teeth. I managed to get rid of the cap with my paws. I sloppily tried to write out that Dani was okay, but it resembled the penmanship abilities of a two-month old. It seemed I could only make odd angles withthe way the marker wiggled in my teeth. I sighed, unsure of how to fix this.

My memories floated to Quandary, in my desperate scrambling for ideas. I just had to think differently. Stop thinking like Fenton. Stop thinking like Phantom. Stop thinking like a person at all. Think like a pet.

I changed into Phantom and went up on top of Sam's night-stand, which had a picture of the three of us, plus Sam's grandmom, Jazz, and Danielle. I batted the photo with my paws until it fell off the night stand. The sound of Sam's growling and barking at me covered up the sound of the frame hitting the ground. I hopped down, and nudged the photo until it was upright again. I nudged Danielle's face in the photo, before sitting down and wagging my tail happily.

Sam and Tucker understood my body language, and their tails began to wag as well. Sam's entire body deflated from relief. My tail-wagging got faster at my pride.

And this was only the first challenge we'd have to overcome today.

* * *

One at a time, I phased my friends out of Sam's room and to the ground. When we were all sitting on the sidewalk, I yawned, trying to figure out how we could do this. Suddenly, I caught a wiff of something odd in the air. I stood up, and sniffed exaggeratedly, then looked to my friends. Both sniffed, but shrugged as much as a dog could. So only I could smell whatever this was. I sniffed the ground and the air, trying to follow it. After walking some feet, when I exhaled from "tracking," my ghost sense came into play. I yipped happily at the powers I'd retained, and followed the scent ever closer. Behind me, Sam and Tucker were running to catch up with me. I was far too excited to slow down for them though.

Eventually, we reached an ally-way that we'd used as a shortcut to school once or twice. I growled a warning to whatever resided there. I tested my ecto-ray lightly, but my paws wouldn't glow green. I tested my cryokinesis, which proved successful when the ground under my paws iced over. My tail wagged, and I growled louder with my new confidence. I followed the scent ever closer.

Suddenly, a ghost popped forward from behind a dumpster. A young boy, I'd guess physically around 8. I tilted my head at him. Light teal skin. Footie pajamas. He almost looked like a Mini-Klemper.

"Puppy!" He yelled, running forward and hugging me. I looked back to Sam and Tucker. They gave me their own confused looks. I turned back to the boy, barking roughly in an attempt to get this kid to let go.

"Hi, Puppy! My name is Arvin. Are you gonna be my puppy now? Mom'll probably let me keep you." I barked, and pulled away from him. His blue eyes now glowed red. "Puppy! I'm going to keep you." I barked at him, flying eye-to-eye with him.

"Bad dog! I've wanted a puppy since I was born, and now you're going to be my puppy. I get my pick from all of the dogs in this town, you know. I made them all dogs like you. I want you to be my puppy." I growled at him again, and he flew to my level. "Did you hear me, puppy? You're _mine._ " He shot a few ecto-rays behind me, as if he was trying to scare me into listening. Obedience has never been my stong suit.

I growled, snow swirling around us. He batted at the snow, which was starting to obscure his vision. Arvin decided to forgo his attempt to dispel the ice, and lunged at me. Having little else to do in my defense, I instantly barked fiercely at him. My bark, however, shot forward an ecto-ray, knocking this kid off his game. My tail wagged, and I decided to test out another few powers, like the dog I was. I howled towards him, and it quickly turned into something that resembled my ghostly wail, knocking a few crumbling bricks off of a wall, and sending the kid flying backwards.

I sat on top of his chest after a moment, keeping him down. He yelled at me, but could do little else. Who would want to hurt this cute little face, right?

Sam and Tucker ran over, trapping his arms for me. I gave them both a happy bark, and flew off to my home. More specifically, my parents' portal.

* * *

I barked, floating throughout the zone. I was trying to find Wulf and Clockwork, but it seemed I'd have to go all the way to their shared lair before I got any help.

After a few minutes of flying, I went into Quandary's clock tower. I barked to alert him of my arrival. He turned to me, laughing at my obvious distress.

"I'll go back with you, Phantom," he told me. "Sam will want a photo of you all like this." I rolled my eyes as much as I could, and huffed at him. He laughed again, and pet my head affectionately. I whined, trying to make it sound like "Danielle." Clockwork whistled, now, for Wulf, who bounded up to him graciously. "Get Danielle, please. I'm sure her parents would like to have her back early." Wulf nodded, licked me, and left. I was soaked with his drool and the remnants of my snow from the fight.

Clockwork seemed in a giggly mood, to say the least. Who doesn't like puppies, I guess?

* * *

"Dad? Mom? Tuck?" Danielle asked as soon as Wulf brought her to the human world, where Clockwork and the squad waited. We'd tied up the Mini-Klemper kid, and he was sitting on the sidewalk, sighing to himself. "You are so _cute!_ " Dani squealed, hugging all of us to her chest. Clockwork materialized Sam's camera, and snapped a shot of us. I barked at him. I just wanted to be human again. Why the big spectacle? I mean, yeah, dogs are cute. But I didn't want to see any of us have to use the bathroom like this.

Clockwork nodded to me, and grabbed Mini-Klemper by the wrist. He materialized three blankets, and handed them to us. What? "Arvin, fix this city. Now." Clockwork commanded. The child did as told, a grumpy look on his face.

Oh. That's why we needed the blankets.

The three of us wrapped ourselves up more tightly, blushes on all of our faces. A gentleman would say "thank God I didn't look at Sam." We both know, I am also a teenager. (-n-,)

Clockwork laughed as his apparated with Wulf. I looked to Arvin and tried to think. What was I going to do with this kid?

We all made our way back to Fenton Works, with Arvin in tow. After I quickly got changed, I left the rest of my family to do the same. I stepped through my portal with Arvin, and pulled him out of my lair, and stood outside with him for a minute.

"Arvin, would you like to dog-sit for me?"

"What?" I blinked hard, knowing this was a bittersweet decision.

"I don't want _that_ happening again, dude. So, maybe a little responsibility will keep you here in the zone." I turned from him slightly, and whistled.

Seemingly out of nowhere, big Cujo bounded up to us. I pat his head, and he shrunk to his puppy size. "You're going to dog-sit for Cujo here. He knows where his lair is, and he'll take you there or something. Just feed him and play with him when I'm working, okay?" I thought a moment, trying not to forget any rules. Oh, yeah. Daddy rules. "And if Danielle is playing with him, she will play with him in or near my lair. You can't come here. You have to wait at his lair for him. Alright?"

Arvin happily nodded, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Great."

Now I'd probably see this kid on a weekly basis. As long as I wasn't colorblind when I saw him, I guess everything would be fine. And, hey, Sam got a cute picture out of it.

* * *

 **So there you have it guys! I'm still working a little bit on the voices. Mine gets in there a bit too much for comfort. Oh well. I'll be trying to update every Tuesday from now on. I may be a little pressed to do so at a different time on the 23rd because of the new school year. Regardless, I'll be trying to make a schedule.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Fluffy Stuff

**To be honest, this week's been busy (I'm playing the water in the little mermaid Jr. which is far more stressful than it sounds. Water also translates to 'doing whatever thing she told me to write down and remember all of it and explain it to little kids'. It's so bad; all of the older kids know the play isn't going to turn out well. Last night I was just so done, right before the big storm scene, I was like "Eric, I need a hug." The guy who plays Eric is such a sweetie.) Sorry about that little rant about my life, oops. Anyways, I promised Tuesdays, and it was ready very late on tuesday. But my internet was not. So now here it is~ all nice and that. Enjoy. Sam's POV**

* * *

It was sunday, and Danny had been making up for that heart-attack he'd given me. We'd mainly just stayed at my place to hang out. We both knew that there were after-effects of the dog fiasco, since Danny was often tapping his foot when he whined about an itch. We both could hear each other sniffing slightly when we were close. These little quirks made a day inside relatively different.

Around five, though, Danny stood up from our video-game, stretched, and declared "I want to go fishing."

I didn't have a better idea, since I was bored of kicking his butt in doom. "Sure thing, Mr. Fenton," I replied, giving him a mock salute. He grinned at me, and held my hand in his proudly.

"We'll get the stuff when we pass by my place," he decided, and walked the two of us downstairs and out the front door.

Everyone, but especially Danny, was super happy about Danny being able to use his legs again. I knew he still needed pain meds every day. On some days, he'd push the limits; and force himself to need the crutches the day after. But that smile on his face was worth all of those little things that were different now. He'd make his weak legs work, and hopefully it would do more good than harm.

We grabbed his dad's tackle box and two poles from the shed in the Fentons' backyard. He then happily raced me to the creek in the park. I kept up with him pretty well, but I couldn't be happy about it. He noticed how close I was, and kicked it into high gear. _"You're pushing it,"_ I wanted to yell at him, as he gained about three yards on me.

He looked over his shoulder and yelled to me with a grin, "I know."

* * *

I wasn't really one for fishing, since fishes obviously had faces. Catch and release was excusable enough, though. Mainly because it made him happy.

To be honest, neither of us were very good at fishing. We just hung our bare feet over the dock and smiled at the scenery.

"What do you think that tree looks like," he asked me pointing to an oddly shaped pine.

"Well, _I_ don't think it looks like Mr. Lancer." I replied to his thoughts. "See, those pine needles look like hair."

"Ohhh, I see my mistake now." He joked, elbowing me lightly. We both chuckled for a few seconds before I turned my head up to the fading sky again.

"What's going on with Mr. Lancer, anyways? You really were pushing his buttons on the trip."

"I don't know and I don't want to. I'm just going to sit back and if he figures it out, he does. I think he'd keep it a secret if he really did find out. He'll be watching us pretty close at school, I think."

"That could become a pain, Danny."

"Only if we act differently around him. Just relax. The guy has better things to do than spy on three kids."

"I guess that's true."

"And if he doesn't, then the poor guy deserves something as exciting as us in his life." We both laughed lightly at that. He put his arm behind me and we both waited silence for any fish to come along. Of course, even in silence, our conversations were long and fun.

I only broke the silence, hours later, when the sun was beginning to set. "Look at that, Danny." He followed my gaze and a smile lit his face.

"Pretty," he replied, making sure I noticed that his eyes had fallen from the sky and were locked on mine instead.

"You're such a dork," I laughed awkwardly, and he joined in sincerely. I loved the attention, don't get me wrong, but I sometimes didn't know how to respond to his flirting. I smiled at the water for a second before adding, "You're my dork."

"Ah, the corniness, it burns," he teased me back, hugging me close. We both laughed again, and sighed happily. "I think we ought to be getting back home, don't you?"

"I guess so."

* * *

He flew us towards FentonWorks, and I found myself watching his face from the corner of my eye. It felt like that day when we'd first met Ember. The sky was warm, and maybe Danny Phantom wasn't, but the fact that my Danny Fenton was really the one holding me up was even warmer.

I started thinking about that memory, and then worked my way forward in the time-line of Danny's and my relationship. After a cringe at the memory of ecto-acne on my skin, I smiled at what had quickly followed. Can you blame me, really? I won't "fangirl" over him or whatever, but he _is_ kinda my hero. And I have the sense to appreciate him and his, well, his affections as often as possible.

My brave little ghost boy, as scared of the future as anything. He's something else.

* * *

 _"Hey, Sam?"_

 _I smiled at him, before noticing the anxious look he wore. "Yes, Danny?"_

 _"Can we talk?" I hid a wince at the phrase._

 _"Come on, Danny. Don't scare me like that just to talk about hanging out or whatever."_

 _"Well, actually, Sam, I wanted to talk about something kinda serious."_

 _"Oh," I mumbled, turning to Danny. "Well, then, sure. Shoot."_

 _"Okay. So, recently, I've learned a few things. About time, and opportunities, and decisions. And how they all," he put his fingers together, "inter-relate." He separated his hands, and ran one through his hair. "All my life, I've wanted the chance to go back in time, and remake decisions. To be a better man, or something like that. But if I did that, everything would flip and I wouldn't have the lesson to make me want to be a better man. But that's always been impossible. I can't go back in time. But, with ghosts, and everything, now I can. And now, I know that I shouldn't, and I don't want to. The instant I take back some decision everything gets confusing, and nothing is the same. Everything has consequences. And everything has good and bad consequences. You can't escape the bad or the good results of every tiny thing. And, well, Sam," he closed his eyes and breathed. "I don't know how this is going to turn out, Sam. But no matter what, I hope that the good consequences of this out-weigh the bad."_

 _I raised a brow at him, as he once again clenched his eyes and breathes deeply. "Sam Manson, can I kiss you?"_

* * *

Of course, at the time, I'd been slightly shell shocked. After a few blinks and a minute to think, I'd finally nodded yes. It wasn't really different from the fake-out make-outs. But maybe just the fact of what it was made it feel more real. Or maybe his speech about time had given me a chance to appreciate the solidity of it. _That actually happened._

It's funny that was spurred him into taking action was the prospect of his mom with Vlad. Who did he expect me to end up with in some alternate universe? Dash?

 _If he didn't then, then at least now, he knows me better,_ I thought, watching the way the hues of the sky bounced off of his white hair.

* * *

 **Well the entire point of this was that flashback scene. Hope it was worth the fluffy stuff ;) Ah well. Sorry for the delay.**


	4. Type DP Diabetes

**I HAVE A VERY GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY I'M SO LATE BUT I'LL SAVE IT UNTIL THE END SO WE CAN GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD YAY TUCKER's POV**

* * *

Monday came far too quickly, man. I was more than ready to sleep for another century, but I had to "set a good example for Danielle." Parents, am I right? Oh well.

So, the three of us made our way from class to class, and I only perked up around lunch time. Not to say I was a zombie all day, because I wasn't. I wrote notes and joked and everything. Just, mentally. I don't have to justify myself so I'll skip trying to explain my way out of my own confusing words and stuff.

Like last week, and the week before, everyone backed off of us. The A-listers were by no means quiet, but they didn't come near or say a word against us. Sam seemed really content all day. She had that little look in her eye that I recognized from when Danny was just a crush. I guess Danny made it up to her the day before, for her to look all dreamy like that. Whatever she was thinking about, she must've let Danny in on last night, since he seemed simply happy. It wasn't the forefront of her thoughts now, though, because I couldn't hear a thing from the link. I'd have to ask her later.

Despite being slightly wary since the trip in that period, during French we all felt subdued and relaxed. I stretched and began to daydream, my sleepiness catching up with me, while we all enjoyed the wait for trouble. Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy.

* * *

 _Danny had been slumping in his seat for the past two days. His thoughts were too clouded and sleepy for Sam and I to know what caused it, but we both figured a few ghosts had been disturbing his sleep again. So, we left him be, thinking half-sleep was better than no sleep._

 _"Danny," Sam asked as we left English class, "you really need to call us when ghosts are keeping you up."_

 _"Yeah, man," I added, "three tired ghost fighters is better than one zonked out one."_

 _"What?" He asked us, biting back a yawn. "I've told you guys about every ghost I've seen this week."_

 _"_ _I don't think you've said more than a word to us about them," Sam said, caring but sharp, as she always seems to be._

 _"_ _That's because there really hasn't been any. The few I did see, I didn't even have to go ghost for. I just sucked them into the thermos and went on with my day." Danny stretched, yawned, and rubbed his eyes in that way he knew drove Sam mad. Even when he was exhausted, the guy tried to keep her on her toes. Today, though, she didn't react at all. Her caring bite was all that remained of her personality, in her worry._

 _"_ _Why are you so tired, then, Danny?"_

 _"_ _I really don't know, guys. Must just be school stress or something. I haven't even gone ghost in a week or something like that." He shrugged weakly. "Just relax, guys. When the weekend rolls around, I'll get some quality 'me-time' and I'll be back to normal by Sunday afternoon."_

 _"_ _If you're sure, man," I replied, Sam nodding alongside me._

 _*.*.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_

 _Well, the weekend came, as they – thankfully – always do. It was a slow ghost week, so we all felt confident that Danny would get his rest and stuff. We made him promise to let us handle anything, if the tides did change._

 _So, we were walking home from Nasty Burger._

 _"_ _It just didn't taste right," he complained thoughtfully, slumping eternally._

 _"_ _Next time, we'll get you a veggie burger, and see how that tastes," Sam said, smirking at me._

 _"_ _But, like, nothing tastes right. It's like eating cardboard, all of it." He said, giving us significant looks. We returned them. Sam put her hands on either side of his face to get a good look at his eyes, and to feel his forehead._

 _"_ _You must just be getting sick, dude. That's all," I said, trying to ease everyone's fears. "It happens to the best of us, man. And once you're better, I'm sure a Nasty Rib will taste like pure perfection again." Sam and I shared a competing look, sticking our tongues out at one another._

 _"_ _I'm sure you're right," Danny mumbled, his voice cracking. "Totally ri-," he cut himself off, bringing a hand to his eyes. Sam and I could both feel his sudden dizziness._

 _"_ _Maybe we should sit down," Sam said quickly, grabbing his arms and leading him to a bench on the sidewalk. Danny nodded, moving his hand from his closed eyes to his mouth. He muttered a few choice words behind his hand, and tried to quickly stand up again, in case his nausea became too much. As soon as he jumped to his feet, however, his vision grew dark and spots of light taunted him. Another choice word escaped his mouth with a voice crack, his knees buckled, and Sam and I just barely caught the now-unconscious halfa._

 _Sam and I looked to each other, and repeated that one choice word._

 _*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_ _.*.*.*_

 _We picked him up gently, and made our way back to Fenton Works, petrified, and unsure of what else to do. Okay, so he had to be sick. But this couldn't be just a cold, could it? It had to be a flu, or something like that. We made our way through the empty house to Danny's room, and laid him down on the bed._

 _"_ _Come on, dude," I whispered after an hour or so. Sam had taken his temperature and pulse, which were both a bit higher than usual, but not high enough to be a fever. Now, she had gone into the ghost zone with the specter speeder, to try to get help from anyone. We couldn't take him to a human doctor. Not with his body temperature what it typically is. So, I watched him; although I would have done the same, even if she hadn't commanded me to with a halfhearted threat._

 _She came back in another hours' time, Danny still out cold. With her, she had the Ghost Writer and a few odd books in her arms._

 _"_ _Perhaps the virus or curse that he'd got, with true-love's kiss would go to naught?" The Ghost Writer shrugged, looking at the three of us. "I'm really more of a fiction-kind-of-guy, you really ought to know. I can advance the plot, but I'm only a doctor on a TV. Show."_

 _Sam looked at both of us again, sighed, and bent down to kiss Danny. She stood again, brushing back his bangs and waiting. Nothing happened, so we looked again to the ghost writer._

 _"_ _Another thing you really ought to know: Sam and Danny are my OTP in_ _this_ _TV show." We just stared at him, unsure of how to proceed. He shrugged again to us, "Come along on our quest to help him now, something in my library just might know how."_

 _I picked up my feather-light brother, and carried him to the basement, and into the zone. When we finally arrived at the Ghost's library, I set him down on a random chair, and tried to keep him from falling off. Quickly, after I began fussing with him, his eyes opened._

 _"_ _Dude, get off," he muttered playfully. "I'm fine." He gave me a weak smile, slouching and holding his head in his own hands._

 _"_ _You feeling any better?" I asked him._

 _"_ _Still freaking tired," he bit back a yawn that rose just to prove his point. "But I'm awake now." His eyes grew serious as he realized where we were._

 _"_ _This is that Ghost Writer's place, isn't it?" His eyes flashed green for a moment, before quickly fading back into his typical blue. "Why are we here?"_

 _"_ _Sam just wants to get some books to see how we can help you, dude," I replied. His temper flared again._

 _"_ _Sam's here? In the lair of this, this creep?" He stood quickly, held his head a moment, and then his temper gave him back a bit of energy. His eyes quickly found them, and he muttered, "I'm going ghost."_

 _Almost instantly, color came back to his face, and he stretched, looking more powerful and energized than he had all week._

 _"_ _Hey, dude, get away from my girl," he yelled at the Ghost writer, flying over to them. He landed between Sam and the ghost, his green eyes growing brighter._

 _"_ _Danny, he's just trying to help us," Sam said carefully, putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her better, and gave her a bright smile._

 _"_ _Maybe so," his smile turned into a smirk, "but I've gotta keep all the other guys with dark hair and ghost powers away from you. Just in case you've got a type." Sam smirked at his excuse, and the Ghost Writer backed away, flipping through pages at a book in between apologetic glances._

 _"_ _Feeling a little livelier, Phantom?" the Ghost Writer nervously asked him, still flipping through that book._

 _"_ _More than I'd care to say," Danny replied, his smirk permanent despite his protective stance. He looked about ready to give the ghost an earful, (Danny didn't like attacking ghosts unprovoked in their own lairs.) Then, the author turned the book around, showing him a page._

 _"_ _Plasmius wrote about the same lack of energy," the Ghost Writer quickly explained. "He said he believes it to be something to do with the ecto-energy absorbed regularly." Danny stopped, and grabbed the book from the ghost._

 _"_ _Thanks," he said sincerely. I went over to them, and we each read over the page._

 _"_ _So, I've just gotta get so much ectoplasm in my system a week? Like a vitamin or something?"_

 _"_ _I guess so," I nodded and shrugged._

 _"_ _But I don't always have the time to just, fly off and go ghost for the heck of it. When it's a slow ghost week, I'm busy with homework and other stuff." He hummed. "Vlad has all the time and space in the world for this, but a highschool student just doesn't."_

 _The Ghost Writer handed Sam another book, which we all examined closely. "Written by the Lunch Lady," the librarian explained, pointing to the cookbook we held. "Every recipe in there has some form of ecto' in it. May be useful for emergencies?"_

 _"_ _That's a great idea," Danny praised. "Thank you so much." He shook the Ghost Writer's hand happily. "Can we rent it for the week?"_

 _"_ _Of course. Um, but, I'll need to see a library card." We all gave the ghost a look, which he quickly chuckled off, "Or, um, you know what. You're the Ghost Kid. I know who to see to get it back if it's overdue or something. Haha, yep."_

* * *

I could never be that tired, I was sure of it. But this hazy sleepiness was just perfect. And I was happy to take advantage of it, in favor of some epic day-dreaming.

* * *

 **Alright, so two weeks ago was my birthday and we went on a final vacation. Then last week was the first week of school. And I am a very busy little nugget. I just tried out for a role in my school's play, so I'll be adjusting.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
